The True Spawn Of Dracula
by HyaHya
Summary: This is slightly messily written - I would advise reading one of my more recent works. In episode 4 when Robin was proved to be the true heir it wasn't undone, Vlad was forced to find his own way while Robin lived the vampire life he dreamed of but surely when they reached sixteen it would prove it. EPILOGUE THANKS COMPLETE! Rating cus I am paranoid.
1. Note

_Heeeey! Hows everyone doing? Heres a little taster of my newest story tell me what you think and I will get on with the rest!_

_I might be a little weird with my posting; I am writing 4 or 5 stories at once right now so don't expect perfect posting._

_Based on the period after 04X01 but different, if you haven't watched the episode then you might have a bit of difficulty understanding this so I will give a general idea._

_Episode 04X01: Vlad is at Robin's house and they find a family holiday from when the Branaughs were in Transylvania, Robin sprouts the idea that perhaps he and Vlad had been swapped at birth and that he might be the real son of Count Dracula. Ingrid is sitting in the background and hears this deciding to make it happen. She produces a forged diary of Magda's proclaiming that Vlad was swapped with the real son of Dracula to trick the Count. The Count believes this propaganda and gets Renefield to do a DNA test bearing in mind what Renefield calls a scientific test Vlad is announced to be and imposter and is kicked out of the castle. It is obviously resolved but in this it isn't kaay_

True Spawn of Dracula

Synopsis: In episode 4 when Robin was proved to be the true heir it wasn't undone, Vlad was forced to find his own way while Robin lived the vampire life he dreamed of but surely when they reached sixteen it would prove it.

Chapter 1 – I'll Be Back

Ingrid regretted what she had done, Vlad knew that much; the last time he had seen her –two years ago- Robin had driven her insane with annoyance and she did actually miss Vlad but he given her that stare he had been perfecting in his time alone Whatever you've done, I'm worse. She left him then saying she was sorry and that he should return but he knew he had scared her. He was now more vampire than human now anyway. Living in the woods, drinking animals blood and all and he knew what he looked like looking in his reflection it was obvious: his eyes had gone cold and bitterness shone out of them, his skin had paled after lack of sun under the cover of the trees and his teeth looked more like fangs as they had for the last year because of his eating habits. He was more of a vampire than Ingrid was. Chloe had given up trying to convince him to come back; there was no where he could go. She had been surprisingly accepting to his general changes; she knew that he wouldn't hurt her and was just doing it for survival but he knew it disturbed her slightly. He had known Robin for less than a week but he had helped himself to Vlad's life and chucked him out, maybe Robin could have patched it and begged for forgiveness but no; remorse wasn't enough now, the only path is revenge.

(A/N): Once I get at least 5 reviews I will replace this chapter with the first one kay

ENJOY AND REVIEW!


	2. I'll Be Back

_OMG GUYS! YOU ARE AMAZING! 6 REVEIWS ALREADY? XD! LUV YAZZ!_

_So here is the proper first chapter, it starts the same as the teaser but ish waaaaaaaaaaaay longer!_

True Spawn Of Dracula

Synopsis: In episode 4 when Robin was proved to be the true heir it wasn't undone, Vlad was forced to find his own way while Robin lived the vampire life he dreamed of but surely when they reached sixteen it would prove it.

Chapter 1 – I'll Be Back

Ingrid regretted what she had done, Vlad knew that much; the last time he had seen her –two years ago- Robin had driven her insane with annoyance and she did actually miss Vlad but he given her that stare he had been perfecting in his time alone: _Whatever you've done, I'm worse_. She left him then saying she was sorry and that he should return but he knew he had scared her. He was now more vampire than human now anyway. Living in the woods, drinking animals blood and all and he knew what he looked like looking in his reflection it was obvious: his eyes had gone cold and bitterness shone out of them, his skin had paled after lack of sun under the cover of the trees and his teeth looked more like fangs as they had for the last year because of his eating habits. He was more of a vampire than Ingrid was. Chloe had given up trying to convince him to come back; there was no where he could go. She had been surprisingly accepting to his general changes; she knew that he wouldn't hurt her and was just doing it for survival but he knew it disturbed her slightly. He had known Robin for less than a week but he had helped himself to Vlad's life and chucked him out, maybe Robin could have patched it and begged for forgiveness but no; remorse wasn't enough now, the only path is revenge.

He had run to the woods, a week at the Branaugh's was the limit so he had run and made life there, he was more of an animal than a human now.

"Vlad," He shook his head to resurface from his thoughts and scowl at his visitor, she wasn't fazed by his glare but she knew not to come to close. "I'm sorry," She may have been a full vampire but after last time she wasn't taking the risk that he wasn't armed with garlic or a stake.

"Do you really think I care?" His voice was different too, harsh, angry and bitter with a menacing edge; his time alone had changed him. "Robin is just too annoying for you to handle so you're running back to me,"

This time Ingrid shuddered, last time he had been miserable and defensive but now he was just plain aggressive. "You know I hardly ever apologise to anyone," According to Chloe she hadn't apologised to anyone but proceeded to be even more chaotic and rude.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" His voice was laced with warning. "Just say what you came to say and flap off back to the castle," He snarled.

"It's going to happen in a month," He was going to transform and Robin wasn't. "Surely you have to face the blood mirror," Vlad was looking forward to this by now, it was proof. Breather life wasn't for him he had realised and he was not going to live like this forever. He had heard his reflection, calling out to him saying it was almost time for revenge. Vlad wasn't so sure he wanted that though, there was a twinge of indecision, he would love to tear Robin to pieces but he did not want to give his father what he wanted and that was an evil vampire heir.

"Yes I do, how's Robin coping?" Ingrid looked slightly surprised by the abrupt change in subject but didn't comment. When it came to Robin Vlad's insides burned with fury but he still checked up on Robin, at least one of them tried to behave like a friend.

"He keeps asking me for help, he knows he isn't the true heir. I told him to flap off," Vlad smirked at that. "But he is still as enthusiastic as ever and he did ask if I'd talked to you,"

"What did you tell him?"

"I said I had and you didn't want to talk to him, he started blubbering like a wimpire after that," Vlad snarled, he wouldn't talk to Robin if his life depended on it. Ingrid tilted her head at his snarl.

"I'm a vampire," Ingrid nodded; Vlad was more vampiric after his years away. "Tell him I…" He wasn't entirely sure what he wanted to say to Robin; part of him wanted to say he would rip Robin's sorry head off but part of him wanted to just forgive Robin and move on. He squished his conscious, forgiving was out of the question; Robin had forced him to endure almost three years of homelessness and he wasn't done, Vlad's father had kicked his true son out to replace him with a better one even Vlad's mum and grandparents had accepted Robin better than they had ever accepted Vlad even Vlad's mother went along with it even though she knew it was a hoax! With the exception of Ingrid, he knew to what extend she was sorry and he should have forgiven her long ago but he held onto the bad memories allowing them to turn him bitter and angry. "Tell him I will be back to prove who is the son of Dracula," Ingrid smirked thinking how Robin would interpret that.

"Hungry?" Ingrid nodded and sat on a log. Vlad snapped his fingers and a pair of deer cantered into the clearing, for some reason his powers that had been developing allowed him to control animals. Vlad quickly grabbed one snapping its neck instantly and digging his teeth into the animal's neck.

It was a bit uncomfortable for Ingrid to see the brother that *was* harmless and promised never to bite happily sucking the blood from a deer. She quickly followed suit doing it faster with her more effective fangs. Once Vlad was done they sat again and he began to skin the deer's. He didn't use their fur for clothes but he wore black leather which Ingrid could only guess where he could have got it from, it made him look intimating and more than vampire than Robin did even when he wore plastic fangs.

"When do you suggest I return?" He asked Ingrid.

"A week before, meet me outside the castle then," Vlad scowled; he would have to spend about a day walking to reach it.

"I hate travelling in daylight hours, I hate the sun!"

"You used to love going out in the sun like a little breather," Ingrid reminded him.

"Well I don't anymore!" He snapped at her.

"See you then, I really am sorry though," Vlad ignored that simply waving goodbye. Then she vanished, Vlad allowed a tear to seep through his impassive mask; he was alone again but when he returned those who hurt him would regret it.

TBC

_(A/N): Im adding authors notes now, yay! So I will post the next one soon as it is already written and I just need to check it but please review! I am so proud of my six reviewers at the moment!_


	3. News

_Two chapters in one day! I hope you are happy as I won't be able to keep this up!_

Chapter 2 - News

Robin didn't take the news well, Ingrid was grinning from ear to ear after she had finished talking.

"I just saw Vlad!" Ingrid grinned saying cheerfully, not only did Vlad behave like a vampire child should; he threatened people who annoyed Ingrid… just not for that reason.

"Oh," Robin didn't seem too pleased about that. "How is he?" Somehow Ingrid managed to grin wider.

"Oooh, you should see him, he actually looks like a vampire now!" Ingrid was really going to lay it on, she couldn't really do much to Robin but she could scare him. "Skin pale as the moon, he wears black leather too and his teeth have gone sharp like fangs!" She wasn't sure what scared Robin more, the fact she was impossibly cheery or what she was saying. "We drained some deer together, oh yes and he gave me a message for you!" Robin went pale, vampire pale.

"He said his words exactly: Tell him I will be back to prove who is the son of Dracula and he said he would come back for his sixteenth, isn't that great?" Robin managed to get even paler. He had only just managed to sort everything out, he would have to go back to his parents if this went wrong then Ingrid would undo the hypnosis on everyone for him *hopefully* but if Vlad was coming back and if what Ingrid said was true, he was in for it.

Robin went up to his room or what had been Vlad's room almost 3 years ago. Zoltan snarled he had stopped talking to Robin 2 years ago; he missed his old master and wouldn't accept Robin. He told Robin that in the form of a very nasty bite, the Count threw him off the battlements a couple of times for harming his favourite *child* but still Zoltan refused to talk to Robin.

"Vlad's coming back," He murmured even though it was unlikely the Russian wolf would respond.

"Serves you right," His response was short, Blunt and to the point, most unlike the Zoltan who was looked after by Vlad. Zoltan used to be kind and selfless, now he was bitter and aggressive.

"You don't if he'll do anything to me!" Zoltan turned his head in Robin's direction.

"You haven't seen Master Vladimir really angry; and he's had three years to plan thanks to you, hasn't he?" The wolf seemed almost pleased. He started howling out of the window.

Around five miles away Vlad heard him and grinned, he understood wolf thanks to Zoltan teaching him.

Robin paled even further until he looked slightly transparent. When he heard a howling sound back, but it wasn't a wolf, the voice doing it was human or vampire.

"Who was that you were calling to?"

"Master Vladimir of course,"

"What did he say?" Robin was scared to hear the answer.

"He says he is looking forward to it,"

"Oh…" A lump formed in his throat. He hadn't meant for it to go on for this long but he had liked it, a family where he was pampered and accepted instead of teased and bullied like he had been in his old home, only Chloe remembered they were family; he remembered her being so furious about what he had done to Vlad but he had given Vlad what he wanted hadn't he? Because Vlad had wanted to be normal.

HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya

Chloe went to the clearing; it was there normal meeting place. Vlad was there as always looking perfect as always. She ran over and gave him a hug which he returned slightly stiffly but he still smirked back, he never gave any of those radiant smiles; just a smirk but she knew he always appreciated company. Chloe beamed and gave him a sneaky peck on the cheek which he accepted wrapping an arm round her shoulder. Since she had started maturing Chloe was seeing Vlad in a different light, she had to admit she liked him a little more than friend and it seemed he did too.

Vlad's heart softened when he saw Chloe, she was the only person he felt like his old self around and could let go of the bitterness for a few minutes but when he turned sixteen it would end and he probably wouldn't miss it.

They went to Vlad's little camp; there was a fire smoking as it burnt out and a tent Vlad had been giving by the Branaughs, they were a kind family. Chloe rubbed her arms for warmth and Vlad noticed, he smiled at her before snapping his fingers and dropping a small flame onto the wood. Suddenly the air was warm as a nice fire spurted into existence.

Chloe allowed Vlad to stroke her gently along the arm while she dug into her memories, she and Vlad had grown close when Robin had done it but no matter how much she had tried to tell him he still thought he had given Vlad what he wanted.

"_You can't do this! I'm your sister and Vlad is your BEST friend, don't you think we should get a say?" Robin just looked at her, confused at what she meant._

"_But this is what Vlad wanted, to be normal and this is a family I will finally fit into!"_

"_But he's your friend! And I don't think being chucked out and replaced by his best friend will help with being normal!"_

"_I could get Ingrid to hypnotise your family to accept him,"* Your family?* Rage filled Chloe, Robin was her brother no matter how much he wanted and convinced himself he was a vampire. _

"_He left! You can't, see what you've done? If I would I would be very worried come his sixteenth birthday,"_

He had just shook it off saying that Vlad would be thanking him but that wish had turned cold as he realised the extent of Vlad's rage at his betrayal. Robin's time had run out, he had had three years of the life he wanted but now Vlad was going to take it back by force.

"Are you going to transform?" Chloe was nervous about this, no matter how much Vlad tried to reassure her she was terrified at what his reflection would do. Turning her wouldn't be too bad as if they wanted a serious relationship it would have to happen but he could snap her neck in a heartbeat, drain her or just kill her in some way. He could already do this but he didn't want to, what would stop him if he did?

"I don't know…" he said sounding truly confused. "I want to prove I'm the true heir but I don't want give dad what he wants and he wants an evil son whether it's me or Robin," Chloe had seen that part of him, she hadn't been harmed but she didn't want to see it again.

_She had chased after him into the woods after seeing that defeated look on his face but she couldn't find him he was fast. Every day she'd searched but hadn't seen anything until now._

_Chloe was about to walk into the clearing and start calling when she saw a rustling in a bush, a brown rabbit dived out scrabbling at the ground in a panic to get away from some sort of predator. Suddenly Vlad dived out of the bush grabbing the rabbit, his hair was matted and dark and he seemed to be more muscular. She gasped and Vlad turned, his pupils were dilated, that was never a good sign._

_He growled he didn't seem to recognise her or if he did he didn't want to talk. _

"_Back off breather," the phrase sounded wrong coming through Vlad's kind mouth._

"_It's me, Chloe!" He scowled and Chloe took a nervous step closer before jumping back as he drew a knife from his pocket, it was a kitchen knife he had obviously taken from the Branaughs._

"_I don't care!" His eyes were filled with pain on the verge of tears and his voice sounded like it almost breaking._

"_Vlad I can help!" She wailed at him._

"_No one can!" The tears broke through his fierce mask then and Chloe pulled him into a hug._

"Me and Ingrid will help you through it," She wasn't exactly sure on the Ingrid front but she seemed to be feeling guilty enough to help.

"I hope so…" He said sighing.

"I'll see you at the castle in three days," Vlad gave her a devilish smirk before grabbing his rucksack extinguishing the fire with a flick of his fingers and guiding her to where her mum was waiting wondering why Chloe had come here.


	4. Kidnap

_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: UPDATE DAYS WILL BE ON WEDNESDAYS AND SATURDAYS FROM NOW ON!**_

_Kaaay, I hope you enjoyed your 3 day update spree but as mentioned before updates will now be on Wednesdays and Saturdays! I don't know which fics I will be updating tho, it might be alternating but I will update as many as I can!_

_Soooo enjoy!_

_**Redrachxo: **__For some reason it didn't behave like I had posted except for a message to followers but hopefully this time round it hasn't. I feel I always like to know everything about what has happened previously as then it creates an idea of what this situation has done to everyone. :D Whenever I am bored in school I just think about what could happen in my Fanfiction so I am never short of ideas! Any excuses to write bad Vlad, I'll take it; I watched the episode and thought maybe that wouldn't have happened, maybe Ingrid wouldn't have undone it. :o and also I like a nice brother-sister relationship between Vlad and Ingrid, I feel they should stick together. To be honest I never really thought about Vlad/Chloe until now; I didn't really like Chloe after she refused to be his friend so I kinda ignored her but now I can do it! I will try and delve more into their relationship further on in the story but this might be rather short. I figured Vlad would become slightly like Ingrid after being rejected as they would have both been alone and rejected by their parents. With Chloe- Vlad is gorgeous but I always felt in the early season she thought of him as more of a friend but as she grew she would start to feel more romantically toward Vlad. I always felt there might be able to have something between them! Super long reply to a long review!_

_**SnowQueen6711:**__ I am not entirely sure what I am going to do to Robin yet, I will certainly have the bats scared out of him though he might end up happy. Np I love writing as much as I enjoy reading fanfiction so just posting it makes me feel happy My updates will be posted on certain days but at least now you won't have to wait 3 weeks for each chapter like before!_

_**Emily:**__ I'm so glad all of you reviewees like it, I am quite proud to say I have never had a negative review! Erin… maybe I could bring her into it; if you really want her in I think I could…. Hmmm I am plotting crazy things as I speak, that may be an AWESOME IDEA! :D I have a plan! :D Fwaaahahhahaha!_

_**Baffledcarcajou1: **__I think I may have posted a bit late for you but I hope you slept okay! I will keep going with it but I have no idea how it might end so expect craziness and expect the unexpected!_

_Phewwy! How long was that for writing! Bham! Keep reviewing and I will keep writing _

Chapter 3 - Kidnap

Robin was panicking now; Vlad would be here soon, so very soon.

Ingrid had been getting cheerier and cheerier as the week went on, she had even said 'excuse me' when Robin was standing in the way, her mood was terrifying.

What had really scared him though was when he saw her with a raven haired pale boy in the middle of the night; he was wearing dark leather and looked slightly like Vlad but he had only seen him from the back so he had no idea whether his terrified brain was correct.

HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya

Vlad scowled, Ingrid was taking her sweet time.

He hated waiting knowing anyone could be watching him, slayers could be…

That was when the black bag was shoved violently over his head.

HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya

"We've got to save him," Ingrid had a victim meeting her by the castle at midnight regularly; they knew it was a victim as Ingrid would never hug anyone who she wouldn't kill later. Jonno wasn't so sure it was a victim though.

"One: They are NOT vampires! Two: Ingrid might just have a boyfriend her dad doesn't approve of and Three: They will think you're a lunatic!" He groaned slapping his face as his father took off towards the figure waiting by the castle doors.

HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya

Ingrid was almost crying with laughter when she saw the Van Helsings kidnap Vlad; her little brother could handle himself and would probably enjoy 16 pints of slayers blood.

HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya

"Ingrid, I know this is meant to be secret but kidnapping me? Honestly…" The bag was still on his head and he had not heard a word until now.

"I told you it was a secret boyfriend!" Who was that? He faintly recognised the voice.

"Secret victim more like!" It all made sense, who else would be paranoid enough to kidnap someone outside the castle to warn them of vampires. Van Helstink, his old pathetic slayer/woodwork teacher. Oh and they knew Ingrid was a vampire and had assumed Vlad was the victim, under the mask he grinned that would be the biggest mistake they made.

Finally the black bag was removed and Vlad rearranged his face into an expression of panic. He was in a caravan that stunk of garlic and wood. Suddenly Mr Van Helsing was in his view I talking calmly and slowly to him almost like you would talk to a spooked horse.

"Sorry for kidnapping you like that," He apologised sincerely. "It is dangerous round the castle; you shouldn't go there at night!" Vlad nodded mutely and saw Jonno in the background roll his eyes; once they saw his teeth they wouldn't be so smug. "They are vampires!" Vlad forced the expression of confusion onto his face but still didn't speak; his teeth were too obviously vampiric even if he wasn't a full vampire. "They are and they will kill anyone they see!" Ah, cut right to chase then…

"Really…" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Vlad grinned and his lips broke into a predatory smile reveal snowy white teeth that were pointy like vampire fangs.

"VAMPIRE!" Jonno screamed like a banshee breaking the spreading silence. Vlad's customary smirk crept across his face judging by Mr Van Helsing's expression that was nowhere near what they had expected him to say.

"You are getting worse Vanhelstink, can't even identify a vampire you've seen before!" Mr Van Helsing tilted his head trying to work out who Vlad was.

"You're Vlad Count?" Vlad clapped mockingly.

"Vlad?" Jonno seemed to have recovered from his panic attack. "You've changed... a lot…"

"What does that matter to you?" He snapped springing into a defensive stance.

"But… you went to live with your mother?"

"Did Robin tell you that?" Vlad spat. "Course he did that self-serving, pathetic evil little Renefield wannabe…" Vlad carried on saying a few more things that would be too rude to put into writing then he snatched the newspaper off the table and checked the date completely ignoring the fact two slayers were pointing various weapons at him. "7th of September," he grinned, a week to scare Robin before the final attack.

A large splurt of garlic juice splatted on the table next to Vlad and he looked up, Mr Van Helsing was scowling at him while holding a large garlic gun.

"You're going to get us into the castle… vampire!" Vlad looked at the gun for a minute before brushing imaginary dust off his leather and crossing his legs putting muddy boots on the table.

"And why would I do that… slayer?" Vlad smirked totally at ease adding slayer on at the end to make it more threatening.

Eric Van Helsing was slightly disturbed by how the vampire was acting all calm while he was holding a garlic gun and several stakes. The Vlad before had been very unconfident and nervous most of the time but now he was being deliberately confrontational.

"If you don't help us," he brandished the gun aggressively squirting a bit of garlic near Vlad. "You're gunna be dust," Vlad shook his head tutting.

"Uh uh uh, I don't think you'll be cleaning me up with a dust pan and brush, in fact I think you'll be running," He smirked at the two Van Helsings.

"One move and you're dust so I don't know what you can do," Vlad smirked; this macho standoff had gone on too long. He stood tall and grabbed the garlic gun by the nozzle; Mr Van Helsing had already started shooting but the garlic did nothing at all to Vlad and he just laughed evilly. "What?" Mr Van Helsing exclaimed as he wrestled with Vlad for the gun. "You should be dust!"


	5. Bitten

_Luv ya guys for all these reviews I get :D I WILL KEEP IT UP! I hope…_

_:L Should I have a Vlad/Erin relationship or keep Vlad/Chloe? I kind of want to do both but I think Erin will take best friend spot Kay?_

_I had to show there is still a bit of the old Vlad in him._

Chapter 4 – Bitten

Vlad had left the caravan cackling crazily, he hadn't drained either of them; he may not have a weakness with garlic but a stake still does a lot of damage. The Van Helsings had put up quite a fight but it doesn't help if your opponent is stronger and faster with no weakness which is exactly what Vlad was.

Just as he was reaching the castle his keen eyes picked up something. By the right castle wall a girl was crouched. Slowly and quietly so as not to be seen he snuck round to her.

She was a slayer judging by her equipment but she certainly wasn't having a whale of a time. She seemed to have been crying as he kept hearing random sniffles in between her speech but who she was talking to he had no idea.

"I'll save you Ryan," She choked through sniffs. Who's Ryan? "I'll wipe out the Dracula's and you'll be normal again!" Slay the Draculas? That didn't sound good.

"I don't think so!" Vlad snarled leaping round the corner; the girl jumped her sand blonde hair falling over her eyes. She fumbled for a stake and pointed it at him, her hand trembling violently so much that she almost dropped the stake.

"G-gg-get back v-v-vvampire!" The slayer girl's short blonde hair fell into her eyes again and she dropped the stake.

"Don't you dare slay my sister!" He snapped at her and she gave a strangled squeak like a mouse being stood on.

"You're not a D-dracula! And that's the only clan in there, so who's you-" Vlad cut her off with a hiss.

"I am Vladimir Dracula and my sister is Ingrid DRACULA!" The slayer girl looked confused rather than frightened for a minute as she yanked a rolled up piece of paper from her pocket.

"That is definitely not you; you are not the son of Count Dracula," He snatched the paper from her. It was a family tree of the Dracula's. It went as far back as to the first Dracula, it was slightly worrying. Count Dracula was linked to Ingrid Dracula and- Vlad snarled and the paper burst into flames. It didn't say Vladimir Dracula; it said Robin Dracula.

"Ingrid," The desperation of the voice made her turn. Robin was there, pale as a vampire and looking deader than a thousand year old zombie. "Please tell Vlad not to hurt me!" Ingrid snorted and looked at her magazine.

"I doubt he would stop even if I asked him," She wasn't sure whether to feel happy or worried about Robin, he had lived in the same house as her for three years but she didn't feel the same need to care for him as she now felt for Vlad who may have turned bitter and twisted but still needed one decent family member so she tried her best to fit the box.

Vlad was unsure of what to do; one minute he had been having a surprisingly decent chat with this slayer about how he was the true son of Count Dracula when the girl suddenly burst into tears. He didn't know how to deal with this slayer, a natural enemy, bawling her eyes out in his arms.

"Uhmmm…. Why are you crying?" He stiffly patted her shoulder and helped to her feet before he noticed what he was doing then he moved away rapidly like he was touching hot coals.

"C-count d-dr-Dracula bit my brother," She managed to get out in between her heart wrenching sobs. "N-now I have to wipe out the b-bl-blood line to save h-him," She let out another wail and more silver droplets dripped down her face.

Vlad felt a small pang of sympathy towards the girl; it would be impossible to stop the transformation even if wiping out the bloodline worked. The Dracula's had always been a powerful clan however cowardly and would kill her in a heartbeat. Vlad suddenly felt angry then, this girl had to be strong, and she couldn't just burst into tears.

"Listen slayer, your brother is going to become a vampire and you cannot stop it! Better to be an ally to him and take care of him through the transformation than kill his kin!" The girl stopped crying for a few seconds and looked at him through cloudy eyes.

"That's… harsh…" At least she wasn't crying anymore. She picked up her stake and stood, Vlad snarled and ducked into a defensive stance. She promptly dropped the stake and deliberately crushed it to pieces with her converses. "You're angry and bitter but I don't think you are bad Vladimir Dracula, maybe we will see each other around," She wiped her eyes and gave him a shaky smile before stumbling into the nearby woods.

Vlad snapped his fingers and the last her slaying equipment she had dumped on the ground disintegrated except one item that caught his eye, Vlad picked up the spray bottle and covered his pulse points.

There was no time to meet Ingrid and so Vlad just took the other route. He pushed in one of the blocks on the castle wall and a passaged opened for him to silently walk through. It was dank and dark but he had used it from time to time anyway.

Ingrid was slightly worried Vlad had not escaped from the slayers but should not have been as when she walked into her bedroom Vlad relaxing on her bed.

"Vlad!" She hissed in a whisper. "When did you get here?"

"About 5 minutes ago," Ingrid nearly swore at this.

"Someone could have found you! Dad will have sensed you by now!" She froze for a moment. "Hang on… Why can't I sense you? Are you… dead?"

"Nah," Vlad laughed "I made a new friend; she stopped being a slayer and gave me her gear, so I could hide my heartbeat and pulse," Ingrid let a sigh of relief out.

"You might as well stay in the castle now you're here so have fun causing havoc as I guess that is what you are about to do," Vlad grinned and nodded pressing the knob on her bed post and hopping through a passage.

Robin and The Count were in for a surprise.


	6. Havoc

_3 Luv all my reveiwees!_

_Towards the transformation some of the old reluctance might show but I don't know yet._

**MerlintracybeakerYDfan**_**:**__ First up thanks for the review, this goes out to everyone as well! I have decided to have set days for updates as it allows me to arrange my work around those days! It will be big when Robin finds him, it will be big!_

_**Redrachxo: **__Thanks for the review also! I am iffy on Chloe but I have to admit I way prefer the Scarlett in your stories over Erin! I am kind of going off her now. I don't mind who is the love interest but I want people to decide as It will be fun doing either, to be honest I might stick with Chloe/Vlad as it is something I haven't done and I think Erin would make a good Bessie mate! Even if Vlad had change he can't banish all the goodness, it's going to spark some problems with his reflection I figured we had to enrage Vlad a bit, keep the betrayal fresh as Vlad could never forgot it during the woods and it needs to stay fresh for the big reaction! Ta for the complement :D! Bad Vlad is fun to write because it's so different and well this isn't exactly pure bad Vlad it's just he's allowed hurt to guide him. Sorry about how the chapter ends!_

_**Guest:**__ I am better doing it how I am as before I tended to take a whole month writing a chapter and it was painfully slow updating but this method makes me actually do some work :P I am so glad people like this story! You guys make me so happy!_

_**Baffledcarcajou1: **__:D Im loved! Heehehe! IM LOVED :D! Thank you sooo much! I shall keep writing to the best of my ability!_

_**Yeknodelittl: **__Im sorry, we are having Chloe/Vlad but Erin is da best mate. I know you don't like Chloe but I have kinda rewritten her character so she is more accepting and understanding but fights may break out. :L I didn't like her at all in season 2, in season 1 she was a better friend than Robin was in some places! Thank youuuu! _

_**Charchisto: **__Revenge is sweet :D but writing revenge is sweeter! I don't really like Chloe but I want to turn her into something better and I realise not many people like this but I want to give her a nicer edge in this story but Erin is going to be in quite a bit! To be honest I can't wait til the next update either, I don't know where I am going to take this but it seems to write itself!_

_Phewww! How many reviews did I have to reply to then?_

_Feel sad, I have a massive cold for some reason at the start of the holidays and I sound like Mario thanks to my blocked nose. :o_

_I still can't really choose between Erin and Chloe, rest assured there will be fights, squabbles bitch slaps and more!_

Chapter 5 – Havoc

Vlad had never learnt that slayers name, to be honest it didn't bother him that he didn't know the girl's name but she knew his.

"INGRID!" Her name rang through the castle in a frenzied rage. "GET DOWN HERE NOW!" For once she complied with little reluctance and appeared in front of her father promptly.

"What is it?" She could probably guess but just to annoy her father she put as much boredom and lack of interest into her sentence as possible.

The Count scowled at her furiously. "SOMEONE put tomato juice and," He winced as he said it grimacing. "Renefield's toenail clippings into MY blood!" Ingrid snorted with laughter at that and couldn't hold back a grin; Vlad certainly knew how to get payback. For once she wasn't going to take the credit for this; it would be scarier for them to realise he was back.

"What makes you think it was me? It could have been Robin or…" The Count interrupted her before she could let the name out.

"No! He's not back, don't even say his name!" The Count hissed; he still denied the existence of his true son, convincing himself to believe Robin was the true heir.

"Doesn't change the fact he is back and wants revenge," The Count was shaking with fury and so was the castle.

"He is not back. This is some fantasy of yours to trick me!" Ingrid rolled her eyes and yawned while the Count ranted.

"Check for yourself," The Count knew exactly what she was talking about. Slowly he lifted the bottle. There was a 'V' in black gothic writing burnt onto the bottom and also onto the table. The Count let out a yell of rage and threw the bottle as hard as he could. It smashed on the wall and the revolting liquid trickled down the wall staining it red.

Robin had just had a lecture from his father about believing Ingrid's 'fairy tales' as they were all lies but when he walked into his room he mostly definitely believed they were true.

Zoltan was wearing a collar, slightly like a dog collar but that wasn't the point. The point was on that colour were the same black V's that had been stamped all over the mahogany tables. They had discovered it was impossible to get off; the paint used had been protected from the Count with garlic and it burnt human hands for some reason!

"Where did you get that?" Robin stared at the V like it was about to grow legs and eat him.

"Master Vladimir gave it to me," Robin as expected paled. "He left something for you as well," Zoltan gestured with his head towards the bed where an envelope –stamped with the letter V- lay innocently on the bed causing destruction in Robin's heart.

Fear gripped Robin and he lifted up the letter and with shaking hands tore it open.

_Dear Robin,  
I'm not going to change my mind so I will say it how it is,_

_I hate you.  
It won't change and it certainly won't be forgiven what you did, do you think you made me happy? You didn't. Three whole years I have had to live on my own, in the woods with NO ONE!_

_I don't care if you're hurt, I don't care if you're scared; you should be scared._

_No matter what you do now it won't change; I won't forgive you and I won't EVER forget what you did to me and believe me when I say this: I will get my revenge._

_I want you to feel alone and lost when I end it, I want you to feel what I felt._

_You are probably suspecting this already but I will cement your fears. Yes, I am in the castle and the V's are my doing, as much as father may deny it I am still his son and you are a fake! _

_Come my sixteenth birthday, you better watch your neck._

_Yours truly_

_Vladimir DRACULA_

_P.S: Ingrid isn't going to help you._

Robin heard a ghostly laughter in the background as he read it but as soon as he looked up the sound could be heard no more.

It may have been short but it was the most terrifying thing Robin had ever laid eyes on.

The letter confirmed everything:  
Vlad was out for revenge.  
He was somewhere in the castle.  
He had left his mark everywhere.  
Ingrid supported him.

All in all Robin was undead.

HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya

She felt slightly sorry for Vlad, he didn't seem like a bad guy even though he was a vampire; he just seemed like someone who had been hurt so badly it had twisted him.

She just dumped all her slaying equipment out the window; Vlad was right, there was no point slaying. It was a long shot at saving her brother anyway she knew that; he was just days away from turning and she would be best to stay with him while she could and help him by using her spare bottle of stasis spray.

She heard a whimper of pain from the next room, his fangs were coming through and she had quickly discovered it was a painful process. His body was fighting the whole procedure with his all and almost killing him in the process.

She entered the room to find her brother fitfully sleeping. She placed the milk on the table beside him and gently laid a blanket over his quivering frame.

"Soon this will all be over," She whispered gently stroking his shoulder. "Soon this will all be over," She wiped her eyes; it hurt to see her brother in such pain. She knew it would end soon but she didn't know if her brother would still be there so now she had shown him how much she cared about his wellbeing before it was over.


	7. Denial

_Sorry about lack of updates; I know people are wondering what happened to this chapter._

_I was unsure of how to write this chapter and so it took a while as well as the fact I spent a lot of time out with my friends :p_

_Ooohh Robin, this chapter you are going to pay :D_

_I HAVE A POLL! Who's side are you taking? Have a go at the poll and have fun :p Btw this is my first poll and might go terribly wrong :p Poll on my profile pageee!_

_Who watched the opening ceremony last Friday?_

_**Reality slayed the dreamer: **__Updating… now! That's nice to know ;) I did a similar thing, I was ill and off school and discovered the awesomeness of YD fanfiction and read everything like 8 times :P Here's the next chappie!_

_**Redrachxo:**__ I am bullying all my characters now The V's as said in the letter Vlad wants them to be scared and what's scarier than the fact he's in the castle and they can't catch him or sense him? Its proof hes there! The letter was just something to add to the already building tension as Vlad's had several years to bottle up all his fury as he is always reminded of it in the woods so Robin better have some good apologies prepared :o I think I may actually be being too harsh to Robin as he is going to get beaten up by a pair of girls in this chapter :l Oopsie. I am so glad you enjoy this! :D I love my reveiwees ;) I really liked that section, it was a break from all that angst but Erin is going to join team Vlad this chappie! Scarlett is awesome tho! It's true!_

_**Baffledcarcajou1: **__:D :D :D :D :D :D!_

_**Charchisto: **__Yeaah poor Ryan though he didn't play a massive part in the series I did like him ;) but I don't want him loyal to Ingrid or the Count…. Or maybe I could do some romance with Ingrid hmm…. I have a plan fwahahahahah! Vlad needs to get revenge as I typed in the reply above hes had this flame burning inside for ages and every minute just adds more fuel… This chapter is not so much about Vlad's revenge its more about choosing a side. Do you readers want a pole? Just a bit of fun, choose who you want to win ;p Hahhaha Writing evil is kinda fun yeahz. :D_

_This has got to be my best fic by far :D LOVE YOU REVEIWEES!_

Chapter 6 - Denial

Robin stumbled down the stairs as a wave of nausea hit him, each day it was closer and closer to Vlad's sixteenth. He heard a dark snigger behind him but when he looked round there was nothing there; it was starting to feel like a ghost movie even though they were vampires.

"Dad," His father was sat on the throne as usual, he had replaced it over 6 times now; Ingrid had done to arsonist activity on it twice and the plague of V's had ruined it another 4 times.

"Yes Robin?" He gave Robin his full attention unlike he had done to Vlad.

"I think he's back," The effect was instantaneous.

"Out of my sight!" The Count hissed his eyes flashing red with fury.

"But!" Robin was trying to save the Count as much as himself.

"NO!" The castle shook and Robin took a step back, he could never get used to his father's rage or when Ingrid threw a tantrum. "Just go!" Robin didn't move. "Do not make me ask again…" Robin left the throne room but not because of his father but because of the ghostly voice whispering behind him.

Hesitantly Robin slowly stepped out into the corridor. It was totally silent.

"Who's there?" Robin asked though he could guess.

"You know exactly who I am…"A harsh voice whispered into his ear. Robin span to face him but there was no one was there. "Remember, only three days left…" Robin froze when the voice spoke again then he heard footsteps fading from the corridor.

"I have got to get out of here," Robin decided and dashed up to his room.

He looked at the sign for Stokley Grammar; he hadn't gone to school for three days because of how worried he'd been.

"Robin Dracula?" A girl's voice said behind him, he turned to face the girl and saw a pale face framed with locks of short sandy blonde hair.

"How do you know that?" He hissed at her.

"I know someone… and he told me you aren't the real Dracula!"

"I am!" Robin protested.

"Liar!" The girl did something very unexpected then. She drew her fist back and slapped Robin across the face.

"Owww!" Robin groaned caressing his swelling cheek. "Why did you do that?"

"You're not the real Dracula," she snarled and walked away. Robin groaned again and rubbed his cheek; had everyone got it in for him?

"I see someone got to you first," Chloe was standing in front of him wearing a scowl that was freakishly similar to the girl who punched him.

"She knows I'm a Dracula!" He exclaimed and Chloe looked over to the girl with wonder…

"That's who Vlad meant…" Then she became angry again.

_SNAP! _"Owww! Why is everyone slapping me today?" Robin wailed rubbing his other cheek that had now gone red also.

"You deserve it!" Then Chloe stalked off to talk to the blonde girl who'd been watching the exchange.

"So, I guess you're Vlad's slayer friend," She looked kind of shocked at first but then smiled weakly and said.

"Ex-slayer friend but yeah, he was right about my brother. I need to care for him not kill for him," She held out a hand. "Erin Noble,"

Chloe took it smiling. "Chloe Branaugh," [_Who da thought they would kick it off? I certainly didn't. Hahaha Robin got what he deserved and now I will end my mid-chapter rant!_]

"You must be joking," Robin said when he opened the door. "So first you slap me and then you come to see me? I will never understand girls…" He added as an afterthought.

"We aren't here to see you bat brain! We're here to see Ingrid," Robin wasn't sure what surprised him more, the fact Chloe was going to see Ingrid or that she called him bat brain.

"I definitely will never understand girls..." He murmured before saying. "I can't let you in,"

"Why not?" Chloe demanded with a scowl matching Erin's.

"Me and Ingrid aren't allowed to fraternise with breathers," It was a low one and a lie but they might have gone away. Chloe and Erin exchanged looks and nodded at each other.

"Let us in," Erin said in a low threatening tone. "Or else,"

Robin shook his head and stood his ground, he was not going to be bullied by two girls and that was when Chloe and Erin both punched him in the chest.

"Hey!" Robin wheezed as they darted past him and up to Ingrid's room.

"You better have a good explanation for barging in like this," Ingrid hadn't seen who had come in but she had assumed it was Robin.

"It's okay; they're with us," Vlad was suddenly next to Erin and Chloe which scared them out of their skin then he started squirting them with some sort of spray.

"There wasn't that much in the bottle I had," Erin was frowning at him in confusion.

"I got Renefield to duplicate it," He smirked "He doesn't remember a thing and I still don't know your name…"

"Erin," She replied smiling weakly as she always did.

"What are you girls doing in here?" Robin just had to know what was going on; he had been hearing hushed voices coming from there for ages and the curiosity was getting to be too much. The room was totally empty, except for a figure leaning on a bed post.

Fear flooded through Robin when he saw a pale teenager with black hair and cold blue eyes give him a toothless smile and supposedly vanish into thin air.

"I am going insane…" Robin murmured before turning on his heel and leaving the room as fast as he could.


	8. Shes Back And Bolder

_Sorry for the wait guys :p_

_Like the chapter name? Hahhaha Sylvie is coming back!_

_A new/old character coming in!_

_:D Quite a long chapter, hope you are happy!_

_Poll over I think we all know who won, VLAAD!_

_Vlad: 8 votes_

_Me! (Whoever wins in the story): 2 votes_

_No one else got any votes :3_

_Have done what I would call kickass video about Ingrid and Vlad it's on my channel: HaiHyaHay and its called Young Dracula – The Dracula Siblings - Running Away Graphics quality isn't too good but I am quite proud of the vid. Check eet owt pweez?_

_**Charchisto: **__TEAM VLAD FTW! This may be my story but if it wasn't I would still be team Vlad! Ahaa! I upset my twilight buddies when I said I was nawwt team Jacob or team Edward (boo) but team Vlad! Yeaah but you know the Count will never say he's wrong and Robin just gets in too deep. Well I tend to beat up Robin and the Count just got dragged down with him ;3 No problem! I wanna try and get everything finished so I can upload Wanted: Undead or Dust but I refuse until everything else is finished! Revenge is sweet but writing it is sweeter (I know I said this before but it still stands :o!)_

_**Redrachxo: **__Yeaah we have to remember even tho Vlad preferred to be good he was still the son of Dracula and knew all the tricks and so I have bought out the vampire side of Vlad :) Mysterious is funnn :D! I do feel kinda sorry for Robin but it probably won't stop me scaring the crap outta him. Yeep the countdown is on! You shall find out in a minute!_

_**baffledcarcajou1: **__Heres the update! Yeaash bad Vlad is the bomb!_

Chapter 7 – She's Back and Bolder

It had now become the young Van Helsing's dream to slay a vampire and suddenly argentalium stakes with garlic tips were interesting.

"When should we attack?" Mr Van Helsing pondered for a moment before saying

"We attack at dawn, then no one can escape; Vlad seems to have something against Robin and when we identify which one is the real vampire we can stake it," Jonno nodded but also gulped, would he be able to do it? Would this count as murdering someone? Was he a murderer? "Gear up; we are going to do some recon," His father tossed him a camouflage jacket.

**YOUNGDRACULA YOUNGDRACULA YOUNGDRACULA YOUNGDRACULA**

Vlad left the castle through the door, it was slightly amusing that no one had caught him walking through the castle like it was his home… it was… once. Rage stirred in his chest and the bubble of revenge grew a little more.

He pushed open the large oak doors with ease and stepped into the moonlight, it was a cool night and visibility was poor, his favourite kind of night.

Looking around there wasn't any late night joggers and Vlad wasn't really in the mood to snack on breathers so he just wondered around pointlessly.

"Oi let go of me you bastard! I want a lawyer! Get the fuck offa me you bastard!" The voice was faintly familiar. A teenage girl was being dragged around by two police officers.

"Shut it punkass, you're going to the station!" Apparently that girl had quite a mouth on her.

"I'm not going anywhere and my name ain't punkass! Its SYLVIE you better get it right!" She kicked one of the police officers in the shin and yanked her arm from the other running wildly towards where Vlad was standing concealed. She was pretty damn fast.

As she ran past Vlad said. "Hey punkass,"

"Who you calling punkass? Oh…" She snarled then gasped as she turned and saw who she was speaking to. "Oh. My. God. You aren't here! You're just a dream!" If Vlad was honest, which he rarely was, she was exactly the same appearance wise. Same light brown hair that hung loosely by her breasts and the same hazel irises that stared intensely into his, maybe she was a little taller and her figure was more smooth; Vlad hadn't noticed before but she was pretty.

"I sure as hell am here," He replied smirking. For a few seconds her mouth opened and closed slightly like a fish, finally she poked his shoulder hesitantly.

"You are real?" She shook her head. "It's all fuzzy, I don't know!" Damn, sometimes that would happen; a hypnosis victim wouldn't know what was real and what wasn't and so they would generally freak.

"Shh," Vlad put a finger to her lips and she fell silent. "When I click my fingers," His eyes glowed the same radioactive green and Sylvie swayed slightly in time with the wind. "You will remember everything," Sylvie blinked several times before…

_SNAP! _"Ow! What the flap was that for?!" Vlad exclaimed rubbing his cheek which had turned a violent red colour.

"You made me forget!"

"Only temporally…" He muttered bitterly. "What did you do?"

"Apparently I was trespassing," Vlad smirked as she stomped her foot in outrage.

"You do tend to go into places you shouldn't," Vlad pointed out amused.

"You still got that uh… unfortunate diet…?" She was trying to be gentle about it at least.

"Yeah…" They stood for a minute in an awkward silence.

"What are you doing back here? You told me I would never see you again!" Vlad's eyes seemed to darken and he unconsciously growled showing his fangs that were even longer than before.

"Personal revenge… and I need to become a full vampire," Sylvie looked awkwardly at the floor before murmuring.

"So… I was just an accident? Why do you need revenge anyway? And how do you become a full vampire?" Vlad smirked and laughed gently.

"You were no accident; if you were then you would have two marks in your neck and serious blood lost, I need revenge because I want it and I require my reflection to be a full vampire…" Sylvie looked at him fully her hazel irises boring into his cold blue ones suddenly her face broke into a mischievous smile.

"Can I help with revenge?" For once Vlad actually looked surprised, he blinked before responding with the usual smirk.

"Come and meet the team,"

**YOUNGDRACULA YOUNGDRACULA YOUNGDRACULA YOUNGDRACULA**

Robin was on the verge of going insane when yet another girl turned up at the castle but this time she didn't ask to see Ingrid, she asked to see Vlad.

"I've had enough!" Robin practically screamed at the teenager calmly staring at him. "So what?! Vlad's amassing an army of girls to destroy me! Well I don't care! It won't work!" He was sounding slightly hysterical.

"You piss about what you think is cruelty but who was thrown out of their home? Who was forced to live in the woods with no company? Who has no family? You destroyed his happiness and now he's going to destroy yours," She pushed passed him and walked in ignoring Robin's stunned expression.

Robin intently followed the girl down the corridor until she turned a corner and vanished.

"Come on Vlad! You're not really going to do this!" But by now Robin wasn't even sure who Vlad was anymore. "How on earth can people just vanish like that?!"

**YOUNGDRACULA YOUNGDRACULA YOUNGDRACULA YOUNGDRACULA**

"Ready son?" Mr Van Helsing watched the castle, there was something going on there. Vlad had been going in and out each time with a more predatory expression but this time they could get the vamps; all the visitors had left and light was breaking at the horizon.

"Let's go!" Jonno replied with a determined glint in his eye.

**YOUNGDRACULA YOUNGDRACULA YOUNGDRACULA YOUNGDRACULA**

Vlad was surprisingly easy to catch for such an elusive vampire, it was almost too easy.

He just stood silently in front of their hiding place and it was just too easy to snap the cuffs on his hands conveniently placed behind his back, Jonno knew something was up even if his father didn't.

"Ok," Jonno started eying Vlad suspiciously once he was secured in their caravan and his father had gone back to capture Robin so they could work out who was a vampire and who was not. "You wanted to come; you wouldn't have let us catch you so easily otherwise so why are you here?" Jonno snarled poking Vlad in the chest with a stake which Vlad eyed nastily.

Suddenly Vlad stretched and gently pushed the stake away causing Jonno to back off hastily; Vlad supposedly had fang cuffs on? They weren't there anymore. "Don't worry slayer, for once I do not have any reason to harm you yet; I am simply here so I can rip Robin's miserable head off," Jonno looked at Vlad as if he was clinically insane, what had happened to the shy but polite boy who went to Stokley grammar?

As if reading his mind Vlad said. "If you must know I might as well tell you the full story, anyway it's not like you can actually do anything to me," And so he told him, right from the beginning.

When it was over even Jonno could agree with the vampire that it wasn't fair on Vlad. "Robin did that?" Vlad nodded and yawned.

"Oh they're almost here, if you keep quiet I will have no need to drink your blood yet," Jonno looked at him sceptically. "Don't tell them my cuffs aren't on thanks," He put his arms comfortable behind his back and pretend to struggle against cuffs he wasn't wearing. It scared Jonno; Vlad was totally in control of the situation, he had chosen to come so who could stop him if he turned into a full vampire?

Suddenly his dad came through the door poking Robin in the back with a stake. Robin's eyes instantly fixed on Vlad's cold ones and filled with fear.

"Why have you taken me to _him_?!" The terror was unmistakeable.

Vlad smirked and Robin was sat down next to him.


	9. A Van Helsing Plan that Actually Worked

_**A/N: Okay I'm back hopefully for good. **_

_**And I have kidnapped Vlad from Charchisto's stories (with permission) and he came willingly!**_

_**Vlad: She's lying! I swear its Ingrid in disguise trying to kill me!**_

_**Ingrid: She kidnapped me too, and when I get out, she will regret it.**_

_**Me: Come on guys… We're all friends here aren't we?**_

_**Vlad: She took me from Charchisto's lovely computer and put me in this! She writes such evil things!**_

_**Ingrid: For once my little brother is right, she writes things that would never be true, I mean she writes about my brother being evil and me marrying a half fang! That proves she's crazier than Sethius!**_

_**Me: While I run from my… 'Friends…' you can enjoy the chapter! Eeek!**_

Chapter 8 – A Van Helsing Plan that Actually Worked

For once the Van Helsing's plan seemed to have actually worked, they had two suspect vampires tied up in fangcuffs and no one had been drained but for Jonno it seemed just too good to be true; Vlad had meant to come and wasn't actually wearing fangcuffs.

Robin scooted as far away as he could from the pre-vampire smirking at him tauntingly. You could see he was putting the smirk on to hide his true emotions but they were even more worrying. Pure hatred and fury radiated from Vlad and Robin could see that Vlad was resisting the urge to rip his head from his body.

"Dad…_ dad!" _Jonno hissed at his father while the other two stared each other off. His father came over and lent close so Jonno could whisper. "Vlad's cuffs are undone," Mr Van Helsing gave him a look of confusion but went to check anyway; they were firmly on and tight around Vlad's pale wrists.

Everyone stood and sat in silence. The tension in the air was unmistakeable. Vlad decided to break the silence with a very inappropriate comment.

"Well, isn't this _niiiice?_" He leered deliberately showing Robin as much of his fangs as possible. Robin shrieked very girlishly and forced himself away from the vampire as quickly as he could.

"Get me away from him!" Robin shouted shaking violently; Vlad seemed to have set something off in him. Robin backed himself up against a wall as far as he could get. "You're not even sixteen yet! Why have you got fangs?"

"Well," Vlad relaxed onto the seat and rested his arms on his knees, his fang cuffs had apparently vanished. "It's a rather long story, actually, about three years long if want to be exact," Robin cringed and Vlad gave smirk showing his incisors. "But it all started with my best friend betraying me," He whispered like it was a secret which, Jonno supposed it was. Robin slumped and looked at Vlad.

"I'm sorry," He murmured quietly and Vlad's smirk turned to rage.

"You're sorry? Maybe, just maybe you should have just let me go home!" Vlad clenched his fists so hard his knuckles went white. "And you should have done that around two years ago!" A brief flash of red was visible in Vlad's eyes, he didn't notice but the rest of the caravan's occupants did.

"He's close to turning," Eric whispered to his son and Vlad's eyes flicked to the slayers.

"Yes I am, and after him," He pointed a Robin. "You'll be next,"

"Vlad, I'm sorry," Robin murmured again sincerely as well.

"Shut up!" Vlad yelled at him, he didn't want apologies; he wanted revenge.

In one fluid movement he grabbed at Robin and caught him by the arm pulling him close.

Robin struggled but Vlad's grip was like a vice.

"You're going to feel the exact pain I felt, and unlike before; there is no time limit," He bared his teeth and lowered them to Robin's pale neck.

**[X]**

Sylvie jerked away from the window and lent against the caravan wall. She had just seen exactly what Vlad was, she had just seen him try and bite someone; he might have succeeded. Terror filled her at thinking at what she may of aided Vlad to do; she didn't think he'd hurt anyone, just childish pranks which would annoy the hell out of someone but not physically harm. _He's a vampire…_ _What did you expect?_

"I expected humanity," She voiced to herself; she still had the annoying habit of thinking aloud. Vlad hadn't seemed so bad when she had met him but it seemed years alone had destroyed him.

She must have been out there for a good ten minutes just focussing on breathing and not running in screaming wildly.

The door was opened fiercely, Vlad stomped out wiping something off his lips, and she couldn't make it out in the light.

"Vlad!"

"What?!" He snarled whirling round, his eyes briefly flashing red terrifying Sylvie.

"Your eyes…!"

"I'm going to transform on Monday," Sylvie drew in a breath and careful asked him.

"Did you kill him?"

"Kill who?"

"That person you were trying to bite!" Sylvie growled, how could you forget trying to kill someone?!

"Oh, him," Vlad's face darkened. "It doesn't matter,"

"Doesn't matter? Doesn't matter! Vlad I think it matters a lot that you just tried to kill someone!"

"Why? It's what I do! I'm a vampire if you hadn't noticed!"

"But I'm a human! And I didn't know we were trying to kill him!"

"You agreed to help me with revenge!"

"Not killing! I thought you just meant petty pranks that would scare him a little!"

"Well, I guess you were wrong," With that he stormed into the night leaving Sylvie alone and hurt.

**[X]**

Ingrid applied a layer of black eye shadow to her lids as she Chloe sat on her bed nervously. "Are you going to tell me why you're here or are you just going to sit there? I have things to do, you know!" Chloe blushed; she didn't know how to start.

"Will Vlad…" She stopped taking a breath. "Will he ever be like he was before?" Ingrid looked at her; it wasn't a look she'd seen on Ingrid, ever. It was a look that said 'tough luck' but 'poor you' also, it worried Chloe.

"I don't know…" Ingrid sighed; she hated having heart to hearts. "He may never be the Vlad we knew before Robin destroyed him," She glared at Chloe. "It's your brother's fault so I suggest you sort it out,"

**[X]**

Everything ached… His vision was different, his long sightedness was gone.

His jaw felt weird.

Then the penny dropped.

Loud enough to be heard by that spider making a web in Madagascar; he was a vampire.

The pain was over.

**A/N: R & R Pweez! *puppy dog eyes***


	10. Realisations

_**Dannnnggg! How long's it been? Oopsies…**_

**Maybe this chapter will make up for it?**

**YAYY! I have season 1 on DVD now :D **

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

Chapter 9 - Realisations

Erin sprinted down the corridors of the castle not caring whether she would be heard or not.

"Vlad!" She burst into Ingrid's room panting heavily; Vlad was giving the wall his customary scowl, he scowled at Erin as well. "It's, it's my brother… he's" Vlad cut her off with a nasty looking scowl and snarled.

"Has he grown fangs and started biting people? News flash: He's a vampire!" Erin frowned. Vlad wasn't being very nice at all. "What? Can't you deal with it?" Vlad snarled at her frown. "Vampires kill people and one day they're going to kill you!" He pointed a finger at the newest victim of his anger.

"Vlad," Erin knew he probably didn't mean it but it still hurt. "What's wrong?" She sat next to him on the bed, he shifted away. Wasn't it meant to be the other way round? Wasn't Vlad meant to comfort her? Apparently not.

"Nothing's wrong! Why would anything be wrong?" His eyes flashed red and Erin jerked backwards.

"Your eyes…?"

"I'm a vampire!" He snarled into her face, reminding her just how dangerous he was and Erin darted back further. "And so is he! Deal with it or don't!" With that Vlad stormed from the room leaving a confused and somewhat frightened Erin behind.

**[X]**

Vlad kicked the tree; the force of his foot connecting with the trunk caused the whole tree to topple over. Vlad gasped backing away; he knew he would get stronger but not by that margin.

He stalked through the forest furiously; the trees bought back bad memories so he kicked another tree.

It fell like the first scattering the birds that had been nesting in it.

_Crash! _A tree nearby fell and Vlad instantly jumped into the nearest one combing the forest with his eyes. A male vampire with brown hair and dark brown eyes like Erin wondered into view.

They both snarled baring fangs or makeshift fangs in Vlad's case.

"Back off half fang," He snarled; he didn't want to talk to anyone at that moment. The half fang looked offended.

"You're the human, why shouldn't I just drain you right now?" He looked hungry and unsure of himself so this must've been Erin's brother.

Vlad smiled grimly rage still boiling the blood in his veins. "I am a day away from sixteen, do not think me a human or that you can defeat me." The half fang blinked. Looking him up and down Vlad noticed that he was balanced on the balls of his feet ready to bolt at any moment. It seemed that the half fang felt threatened by him, how odd.

"Back off half fang," He growled again. "You don't know what I'm capable of," The half fang snarled, his eyes flashing crimson but didn't move. "Last warning," Vlad narrowed his eyes and the half fang still did not move. That was the last straw.

He was sick of always being pushed around, accused of being weak, underestimated, misunderstood and most of all he was sick of being argued with. With a feral snarl he leapt from the tree and launched himself at the half fang causing them to collide painfully with the floor.

They rolled across the forest floor snapping at each other's necks furiously but despite the half fang being stronger; Vlad was more nimble and wasn't suffering weakness from a recent transformation which put them at just about equal.

There was a small gasp and sharp intake of breath. Vlad and the half fang both looked to the source of the noise.

Sylvie.

She didn't look like she usually did though. Her hair was sloppily brushed and tied up in a very messy ponytail; she didn't look like she'd had much sleep at all. Their eyes met and panic shot through Vlad; her eyes were full of terror at him. She turned and ran her matted hair swinging out behind her; Vlad longed to chase after her but his arms were gripped by the snarling half fang.

Vlad shoved at the half fang but they still kept a tight grip on his arm. Then he let out a very vampiric his and the fangs that had grown under the surface shot into place, the half fang let go just as Vlad tossed them into the tree.

He sprinted through the trees without even remembering that he wasn't meant to care.

**[X]**

Maybe Robin was a little scared, forget scared he was terrified. Seeing Vlad had made everything worse, so much worse.

He didn't really remember what happened, just flashes of being tied up and then waking up with the unconscious slayers beside him; he'd left before they could wake up.

Suddenly the Count appeared. "How is my favourite child?" He held a gift in his hands. "I wanted to give you this; this was the birthday of the imposter Magda put in your place and I just wanted to thank you for routing out the imposter and proving yourself to be my son." He gave Robin a small hug which was not returned. His father left in a gust of wind.

Robin looked at the gift in his hands, it felt alien and terror reigned in his mind; Vlad's birthday. In a matter of hours Robin was going to know just how big the mistake he'd made was.

**[X]**

He moved with incredible ease compared to when he usually ran, he did not feel his breath turning into pants or his legs aching but none of that mattered, all that mattered was reaching Sylvie.

He followed her scent not realising just how much he sense of smell had improved, it was like a path.

Pretty quickly he caught up to her.

"Sylvie, wait!" He called and she turned to face him. His voice suddenly deserted him; what was he meant to say? Sorry? No. He didn't do sorry; he was a vampire.

"No!" She cried and Vlad frowned unsure by why she was saying no. "No!" She said again. Vlad took a step backwards.

"I…" He couldn't speak; he didn't know how to talk to this breather.

"No." She said once more a tear streaming down her cheek. "You're like them now."

Then it hit Vlad like a fang in the neck, like a stake in the heart.

**TBC…**


	11. Him

_**Absolutely loads of POV changes throughout this chapter.**_

Chapter 10 – Him

"_No." She said once more a tear streaming down her cheek. "You're like them now."_

_Then it hit Vlad like a fang in the neck, like a stake in the heart._

He raised a hand to his mouth and felt the familiar slightly sharp points then his finger reached his canines and he felt the perfectly pointed fangs; he had fangs. That meant…

He heard the castle bells ringing, calling for him, he felt a yank towards them and then like he used to, he felt scared.

**[X]**

Vlad's eyes locked on hers but his eyes weren't sharp and calm like they usually were, they were full of fear, he looked round briefly at the castle behind him. When he looked back to hers and she saw terror, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Vlaa…" He was gone, vanished in a blur of movement. "D," She finished sadly. He was afraid just like she was; he seemed to be scared of the fact he was a vampire, then she remembered.

It had been a slip she assumed, they'd just sat together one night and he'd talked showing a side she'd never seen talking about the life he had, had before Robin destroyed it.

She ran back towards Stokely.

**[X]**

Ingrid allowed herself a smirk when she heard the castle bells ring.

She saw Robin pale dramatically knowing it was not his birthday and run to the Count who looked confused very confused indeed.

**[X]**

When Vlad had left and vowed revenge Renefield assumed he would be ignored, as everyone usually did. He was severely mistaken as he was charged by an angry pre-vampire as he passed through the corridors of the castle.

"Hello Renefield," A savage grin crept onto Vlad's face and Renefield saw the Count staring at him through Vlad's features but not the Count who'd doted over his son, the Count Dracula who had massacred a slayer encampment and destroyed so many, the Count Renefield didn't like as much. Fear and realisation reached Renefield's tiny brain as he saw who the real spawn of Dracula was, the real Dracula heir.

He felt a hand close around his throat.

**[X]**

As she neared the castle she realised what Vlad had been running to. The bells in the castle were ringing, loudly too; several people had come out of their houses to see what was going on.

She stopped to get her breath back for a few minutes before running up the hill.

**[X]**

"Oh Robin my boy," The Count wore a delighted smile. "Time to become a true vampire!" He grabbed Robin by the shoulders and wheeled him out the door down to the blood mirror.

Robin stood in front of it nervously, the door was still open but the Count was preparing a feast and Ingrid refused to witness the wrong transformation.

He saw his own reflection, pale and nervous; he looked like Vlad used to when he looked in the mirror.

Suddenly his reflection vanished and Robin jumped. When he looked back at the mirror Vlad was staring at him nastily.

"You're not Vlad." He snapped rudely revealing sharp pointed fangs among rounded normal looking teeth; red eyes looked him up and down maliciously.

"Um…" Robin started to say before being cut off.

"Where is Vlad?" 'Vlad' demanded.

"He's not here…" Robin looked towards the door longingly.

"Where?"

"I don't know!" He exclaimed to the reflection. Suddenly there was a frozen hand around his throat and Vlad was leaning out of the mirror.

"Tell me where he is, now." Robin made a choking noise as he struggled to get air down his crushed air pipe.

"Right here," Vlad and Robin looked round to see the real Vlad complete with fangs nestled in between his sharpened teeth. Robin dropped suddenly when the hold on his throat vanished. Vlad leered at Vlad.

"I was worried at first but you're a perfect vampire thanks to him." Vlad pointed a finger at Robin who looked guiltily downwards but suddenly there was a harsh snarl.

"A breather?" The vampire Vlad growled. "Why?" Then he rolled his eyes. "Oh you fool." He started shaking his head. "Stupid stupid fool." He grinned. "But that doesn't matter now; we have a whole future ahead of us, a great future." The other Vlad's lips stretched into a smile, of sorts.

"Maybe," He murmured half smiling.

**[X]**

Jonno handed a steaming cup of tea to the distressed teenager sitting on a chair.

"It's okay." He said pulling the chair round next to her. "You did the right thing, whoever he used to be he isn't now." She turned her great big hazel eyes on him.

"I betrayed him." Jonno felt his heart harden when he saw how Vlad had affected her. They'd found the girl shivering outside their caravan; she'd seen what Vlad had done. She'd known what he was but apparently she hadn't realised that he was evil. Jonno knew it was hard but he had to tell her exactly who she was dealing with.

"He's a vampire. He was going to betray you in the end." Jonno patted her shoulder trying for a weak smile. She didn't return it.

"But he might not have! He looked afraid!" She looked so guilty when she'd done the right thing.

His father walked in carrying a box. "How is she feeling?" The girl sniffled and his dad bit his lip before handing Jonno a stake. "Gear up. We can wipe out those bloodsuckers for good."

"You're going to kill them!" She darted out of her seat.

Jonno nodded. "That's the only way to deal with them."

"No!" She exclaimed and they frowned at her. "You're just as bad as them!"

With that she ran out of the caravan. Jonno started to follow but his father halted him.

"No Jonno, she's chosen her side; either she'll realise who they are really or die first." Jonno looked down. He didn't want her to die.

**[X]**

"Vlad!" Sylvie ran into the room then she froze at the sight before her. All eyes darted to her. "Slayers are on the way!"

"Why?" One of the two Vlad's snarled. She had no idea why there were two of them but she had to warn them.

"I…" Her mouth went dry. "I told them." She admitted guiltily and a number of snarls were directed her way. "But we have to…" She wasn't unable to finish by Vlad growling at the other Vlad or the real Vlad? She couldn't tell.

"I told you!" The Vlad who was being hissed at frowned at her. He looked so betrayed, the expression was alien on his face compared to the cool calmness he usually had but she was sure it was the Vlad she knew. "All breather's ever do is turn on you!" The other Vlad insisted and her Vlad nodded.

"Vlad?" Sylvie spoke her voice soft. His look turned to rage that she knew all too well.

"You betrayed me!" He snarled, the other Vlad grinned at her savagely and she shivered.

"Vlad I…" Yet again she was interrupted.

"No!" His eyes glowed crimson. "GO! I don't ever want to see you again!" He turned to the other Vlad.

"I surrender, I've got nothing to care for now."


	12. Lost

_**I have actually had this chapter finished for ages, I also have the epilogue done but I need another chapter after this but before the epilogue so I kept it from you. I still have not written chapter 12 yet :/**_

_**Mega POV switching this chapter and It is nice N long.**_

Chapter 11 – Lost

The other Vlad grinned and took a step towards 'her' Vlad; well she couldn't exactly call him hers anymore. She'd betrayed him and now she didn't understand exactly but he'd surrendered.

"No!" Ingrid yelled and Vlad turned to her.

"What?"

"You can't give yourself over!" Ingrid's eyes shone with a light Sylvie had never seen; all Ingrid ever seemed was irritable and angry but now…. She looked…. Guilty…? She was staring at Vlad with concern which could only be the bond between brother and sister.

"Why not?"

"You'll lose yourself!" Vlad didn't look like he cared and Ingrid looked imploringly at him. "What happened to the boy who didn't want to be a vampire?"

Suddenly Vlad was directly in front of Ingrid hissing demonically. The whole room jumped.

"You kicked him out." His voice was deadly calm. "You destroyed him. And he grew up."

"Hurry up and merge!" The 'other' Vlad snarled.

"Yeah," Vlad muttered dejectedly beginning to walk towards his double while Robin and Ingrid looked around in terror.

"Vlad, please don't do this!" All eyes landed on Robin and the desperation in his voice.

"You were the one who forced me to become this." He said in a low voice. "You got me kicked out." Robin's eyes widened as he finally realised just how much he'd hurt Vlad.

"I…" He tried again. "I… didn't know…" Vlad gave a grim smile.

"You will." He grabbed the offending breather by the throat.

"Stop right there!" The Van Helsings ran into the room armed to the teeth with slayer equipment. Vlad and his double snarled. The slayers blinked.

"What the hell?!" Jonno barked.

"For the love of garlic!" Vlad's double hissed red eyes gleaming viciously as he grabbed the real Vlad's shoulder and pulled him backwards. The mirror rippled as the pair disappeared into it.

"Vlad!" Ingrid yelled running to the mirror and slamming her fists on the gleaming surface.

"Let's dust 'em Jonno."

"No!" Sylvie ran in between them; Ingrid and Robin on one side, the slayers on the other.

* * *

Count Dracula wondered where everyone had gone. He knew Robin was down in the mirror room with his reflection but Renefield hadn't come running despite being called twice.

"RENFIELD!" He yelled. No response. No wormy servant running to kiss his feet.

He swept his cloak behind him and walked out into the corridor.

Renefield was lying on the floor; unconscious, with a black V on his forehead.

He pulled the servant up and yelled. "WAKE UP!" That did the trick.

"It's Vlad!" The servant started to say. "He's gone down to the mirror room." The Count was gone in a gust of wind.

* * *

Darkness surrounded him and his reflection's crimson eyes watched him making him feel uncomfortable.

"Where am I?" He said to his reflection who smiled unpleasantly.

The room was illuminated. He was in the castle crypt.

"The crypt…" Vlad murmured.

"Well you're not really here." His reflection explained. "It's just I control this side of the blood mirror and I wanted it to look like this."

Vlad felt a strange sensation in his stomach, fear. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Don't worry," His reflection attempted a reassuring smile, it made Vlad want to run away. "It won't hurt," He considered it for a moment. "Well not when you're dead anyhow," Vlad started to back away. His reflection laughed.

"Don't run away! After all, you surrendered yourself to me." Vlad continued to move towards the mirror. "What have got to go back to anyway?" Vlad stopped and looked at his reflection who for once wasn't smirking. "You just saw them all betray you one by one but I can make them regret it." A hungry smile crept onto his face. "I can make them all hurt!" Vlad felt slightly disgusted by his reflection; he may have drank blood and be on a revenge mission but the mad light in his reflection's eyes was worrying. This was him, he real him.

Suddenly a shadow smashed into Vlad. He found himself looking into his own eyes suddenly they were gone and he felt a force attempting to take control of his mind. He looked at his reflection in terror.

"You are a very special vampire Vlad." Another shadow, pain erupted in him. "The Chosen One," Vlad's eyes widened comically. "The Chosen One doesn't have one reflection. You have a thousand." Then hundreds of him came running from the shadows. Vlad scrambled back after absorbing about twenty, his mind barely felt like his own anymore.

All he could see was blood and terrible images. A red battlefield soaked in blood, the streets of Stokely crimson and blood fell from the sky like rain but it wasn't the images that worried him; it was that he enjoyed them.

* * *

"What in the name of Lucifer is going on?" The Count demanded when he saw the scene in the mirror room. He'd come to find his son not merged, two slayers pointing guns at the vampires in the room and Vlad nowhere to be seen; or nowhere to be seen until he crashed through the mirror.

The surface of the mirror seemed to shatter and Vlad crashed to the floor clutching his head. He looked at the breather girl standing between the vampires and slayers and choked out a quiet word.

"Help," It was shocking to see terror in a vampire that had proved not to be afraid of pretty much anything. Suddenly someone else came through the mirror. Vlad again or his reflection it seemed. He leered at the occupants of the room before bending down and grabbing Vlad by the collar. He smiled at Vlad's terrified face.

"You're mine now," He glowed becoming brighter and brighter until he vanished. Vlad took in a lungful of air and then his eyes snapped shut. The only sounds in the room were his rapid pants and shaking; the rest of the room watched him in silence.

Then he stopped.

His breathing stopped, the shakes stopped. Then he opened his eyes, his crimson eyes.

Scarlet irises swept the room calculatedly leaving everyone feeling uncomfortable. Then he stood.

The slayers raised their guns; they had to get out alive, they'd just watched a vampire transform! The knowledge would help them eradicate vampire kind for good.

Vlad glanced at them then his eyes glowed yellow and his lip curled into a smirk, a very un-Vlad like smirk. "Stand there and look tasty." The slayers obliged unable to stop Vlad taking their will.

"Ah Vladdy…" The Count knew who his real son was now. "Welcome back, my boy!" He took a step forwards and Vlad snarled at him.

"You are going to suffer daddy." It was a statement of fact. Vlad thrust a hand at him and pain exploded in his head.

He stopped in front of Robin. "I'd like to thank you for making my job so much easier." The breather being addressed stopped shivering and looked at him in confusion.

"You're not going to kill me?" Vlad snorted with laughter.

"Of course I'm going to kill you but I'm going to make you hurt first." He smiled cheerfully.

"STOP!" Chloe ran in her blond hair flying out behind her. She put herself between Vlad and Robin looking pleadingly at the vampire. "Don't kill him! Please!" Vlad gave another smirk.

"And what's a breather like you going to do about it?" Chloe's plead turned to confusion.

"Vlad? It's me, Chloe." That prompted more laughter from Vlad.

"I know who you are and I don't care." There was mad light in Vlad's eyes.

"Leave them alone!" Vlad turned round to be faced with an angry Sylvie. She motioned for Robin and Chloe to run which they did.

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "Why did you let them run? I have to eat someone."

"No you don't! Come on Vlad, you know where you can get blood! Do you honestly delight in causing pain?"

"Hmmm let me think…" Sylvie looked hopeful. "Yes." Vlad smiled and Sylvie widened her eyes. "Now you've lost me a meal and I need one."

* * *

Sylvie started to back away. Vlad stepped closer. Sylvie pushed herself against the wall, Vlad leaned into her caressing her neck, and she shivered at the sensation of his now cold hands running across the warm skin of her throat.

"I promise it won't hurt… well not too much anyway." He whispered in her ear seductively as he pulled her into a firm embrace then he sank his fangs deep into her neck.

It hurt, a lot.

It all went black around about then.


	13. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

The world seemed to go downhill from that point.

Chloe and Robin had fled despite knowing they would never escape Vlad's revenge.

He'd led them into a false sense of security, though the Van Helsing's never did return Chloe and Robin raised enough funds to escape Stokley and hide from the vampire but he'd always known where they'd hidden.

Ten years they'd survived until Robin and Chloe returned home to find a vampire sat on their sofa with a devilish smirk.

They didn't survive any longer.

* * *

She was floating, floating in darkness.

Then she opened her eyes and saw light.

She was lying on grass and the sun shone down onto her but she felt cold, not uncomfortably so but she could not feel the sun's rays beating down on her despite it being directly above her.

Getting to her feet she looked around. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was Vlad's fangs passing through her skin. Was she dead?

"Not dead in the way you think." She looked towards the source of the voice and saw Vlad. He held a goblet in his hands but he looked different. The lines were gone from his face and for once he didn't look angry or bitter, just at peace.

She felt fear thud through her and she darted backwards. He raised his arms in a gesture of peace.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not him." That was when Sylvie realised.

"You're not burning!" She exclaimed.

"No, I'm not." He said looking down sadly.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Nowhere, well. This is a small part of my mind that I kept for my own when he took me." Sylvie looked at him.

"W-why am I here then?" Vlad bit his lip guiltily and she saw that his sharp teeth were rounded and humanlike, no longer sharp.

"You're here through the link I created when I bit you." He emptied his glass and Sylvie narrowed her eyes.

"What did you mean when you said that I'm not dead in the way I think?" Vlad's eyes darted downwards and emotion seemed to shine through him like never before.

"Sylvie. You're a vampire."

Her eyes widened in terror and she felt her neck, her fingers brushed over the bite mark.

"Wh-what?! No!" Then she realised something. "Why am I here?"

"The link I created by biting you."

"No." She murmured. "I mean why am _I here _and not in the real world." Vlad looked through her, his eyes going glassy and sad. She was shocked at the amount of emotion he showed.

"You're a prisoner. Like me." He sat down and Sylvie sat opposite. "While my vampire side controls my body your bite controls you."

"B-but…"

"Yep," Vlad said reading her mind. "Stuck here for eternity in the back of my mind,"

At that point Sylvie started to cry but Vlad pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry." He said.

She looked up. "Why?"

"I dragged you into my crazy mission of revenge and now… It's my fault you're dead." His eyes glazed over and water welled at the corners of his eyes. "I was stupid. After I was kicked out my whole life turned into a mission to get vengeance and I didn't care who I used to get it. Now I…" His voice faltered. "It was a mistake to do it at all. I was too weak because I was too angry to see it."

"I'm sorry." He said again.

"I'm sorry too." She admitted leaning her head on his shoulder. "It was partly my fault too; I pushed you over the edge by telling the Van Helsings." Vlad shrugged.

"I needed to be stopped. It just didn't work…" He released her from his tight hug but she didn't move.

"Why this place?" Vlad frowned at her. "I mean, why a sunlit field?"

Vlad looked into the distance with a sad smile. "Because this was all I really ever wanted." He rubbed his eyes. "My dream was to be human; to feel the sun, to age and to live a life without murder, lies and suffering. Look how well that turned out."

"I wouldn't have met you if you weren't a vampire." She pointed out.

"And you would have been alive if I hadn't have been!" He growled.

Sylvie hiccupped and started laughing. "We're talking about me in past tense like…" She kept giggling and hiccupping for a few moments before looking into the distance like Vlad, she saw only a blue sky. "At least we have each other." Vlad nodded.

"I like you." Vlad finally said.

"I like you too." She replied.

"No; I mean I…" Sylvie looked into his blue eyes.

"I know!" She laughed slightly. "Just hurry up and kiss me!"

And with that Vlad pressed his lips to Sylvie's.

**THE END**

_A/N: I actually quite pleased with this ending but I'm not sure it's quite complete._


	14. Thank You

Hello everyone ;)

I would like to say a MASSIVE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS!

30 followers and 18 favourites and 72 reviews?! More than I could ever wish for :D

I would put this at the end but I doubt anyone will read that far down so here it is:

_A desk job was what Annie expected to do in the future, not work alongside Grand High Vampire and Chosen One Vlad but it proves nothing is predictable, especially with Vlad. Mystery and lies surround his not-so squeaky clean past not to mention the enemies that come with it. It's all coming out and Vlad won't be able to stop it, but he can try._

This was an extract from Squeaky Clean, I plan to post this when Crossed Paths is over and done with

And an especially lovely thanks to all of you:

**Vlarinfan4eva (First review evar!)**

**Redrachxo**

**Vlad Lover**

**StormQueen6711**

**LiveAndLoveLife**

**Alexandra101**

**E-J**

**Charchisto**

**Baffledcarcajou1**

**Emily**

**Guest (*CRIES* AND WE WERE DOING SO WELLLL!)**

**Cy23**

**Yeknodelittl**

**Guest (AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH)**

**Reality Slayed The Dreamer**

**Seaweed Fish Girl**

**Kellym01**

**Hannah**

**TheDancingSock (Awesome name ****)**

**RavenBowie**

**Guest (*weep*)**

**Nameless Secret Keeper**

**Fanfichannah**

**The Potters Of The Future**

**Cecld16**

And all you lovely people:

**BloodChilde**

**Daisy323**

**Dr. Dragon**

**Elle92**

**EosAella**

**Funus Nex**

**Griffing07**

**LiveAndLoveLife**

**MasterOfGrey**

**Nameless Secret Keeper**

**PartOfTheDraculaClan**

**RavenBowie**

**Songstar1**

**StormQueen6711**

**The10thDoctorRocks**

**The Amazing Lemon Cheese Cake (Yummy!)**

**Vlarinfan4eva**

**You're Gothic Lullaby**

**Zerry**

**Alexandra101**

**Baffledcarcajou1**

** .cool.14**

**Cecld16**

**Halo of the heart**

**Jenn.666**

**Spike in the river of Sherlock**

**Staregirl**

**Vampirehamster**

**Zooes**

And you too

**BloodChilde**

**Charchisto**

**FallingSkieslover**

**I-am-Carzy-SO-deal-with-it**

**RavenBowie**

**Sakana-yasha**

**Seaweed Fish Girl**

**ThaliaAndNicoForEver**

**Vlarinfan4eva**

**You're Gothic Lullaby**

**Zerry**

** .cool.14**

**Elvelover**

**Kellym01**

**Nights angels 96**

**Shamrockgal1999**

**Zoos**

**Thank you so much guys.**

**I love you all veryvery much 3**

**xo**


End file.
